Ben 10 UA: Guy's Night
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Gwen is not happy with Kevin when he won't take her to Guy's Night with him. So she "borrows" his ID Mask to disguise herself to look like a boy to attend Guy's Night. Little does Gwen know, she's gonna get a whole lot more than she bargained for.


**Here's another one-shot fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Summary:** Gwen is not happy with Kevin when he won't take her to Guy's Night with him. So she "borrows" his ID Mask to disguise herself to look like a boy to attend Guy's Night. Little does Gwen know, she's gonna get a whole lot more than she bargained for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

" Kevin come on, why can't I go to Guy's Night with you?!" A very frustrated Gwen Tennyson asked as her boyfriend, Kevin Levin was working on his car.

" Gwen, the rules for Guy's Night is simple. Rule one: We men get to do whatever we want. Rule two: No girls allowed. We guys need to be able to kick back and relax without our girlfriends or wives breathing down our necks or nagging us." Kevin said as he wiped grease off his hands.

" Oh, I see how it is. You don't want me to come because you're afraid I'll make you look bad in front of your " buddies". Well, I'm going home so you won't have to hear me nag you, you sexist jerk!" Gwen shouted as she stormed off.

" Gwen wait! I didn't mean it like that. Come back!" Kevin cried, but he was too late. Gwen had already left.

" Aww geez, I'm such an idiot. Ok, note to self: apologise to Gwen in the morning and take her out on a date." He said to himself.

Little did Kevin know, Gwen had actually snuck into his room and dug around until she found his ID Mask that he used when he got mutated from trying to hack the Omnitrix with Ben. She grabbed the mask and teleported out of Kevin's room right before he walked in.

" So Mr. "I need to relax without my girlfriend nagging me" thinks he can stop me from attending Guy's Night. Well I'll show him I can be just as fun as his "buddies"." Gwen said as dhe finished programming the mask and put it on.

In an instant, she transformed from a sixteen year old girl into a scrawny seventeen year old boy with shaggy reddish brown hair and pale green eyes, wearing a heavy metal T-shirt and ripped jeans.

" Perfect, Kevin won't be able to see through this disguise. Now all I need is a name that won't give away my true identity. I know, Greg! Greg Peterson. Yes that will work." Gwen/Greg said as she/he put her/his plan into motion.

Later that night, Gwen quietly followed some of Kevin's friends to his garage where they were having their Guy's Night. after making sure she hadn't been spotted, Gwen put on the ID Mask and changed into Greg Peterson.

" Pardon me boys, but I heard you were having a Guy's Night here. Anyone mind If I join in?" Gwen/Greg asked, hoping the guys wouldn't see through the disguise.

Sure thing pal, take a seat. All guys are welcome at Guy's Night." Kevin said as he let "Greg" join him and his buddies.

" So what are we gonna do first, each of us complaining how our girlfriends are always nagging us to do stuff for them? Or are we gonna look at "nudey" magazines with no girls breathing down our necks." Gwen/Greg asked.

Nah, we mainly chug down a lot of beer and see who can last the longest challenging Raphael Mason over there to a classic "Beer Brawl". Kevin said smugly.

Gwen/Greg looked over to where Kevin was pointing and saw a tall, burly looking guy sitting there. He looked like he was about ready to kill anyone who dared to challenge him. Raphael immediately stood up and looked at Gwen/Greg.

" You gotta name there, beanstalk?" He said in a threatening tone of voice.

" First off, my name's not beanstalk. It's Greg, Greg Peterson. Second, I accept not only the "Chug Challenge", but also the "Beer Brawl" you oversized ape!"

" Man, the new guy's got guts. But boy, is he gonna regret this when Raphael mops the floor with him." Kevin said as he set down a six-pack of beer for each contestant.

" Alright contestants. On your mark, get set, and Chug!" Kevin shouted as the two contestants grabbed a can of beer.

Gwen/Greg had to pretend that she/he was drinking soda pop instead of beer in order to resist the urge to spit it out.

After a few minutes, Raphael still had three cans of beer to go while Gwen/Greg had finished off her/his last can of beer.

" And Greg is the winner of the Chug Challenge!" Kevin shouted excitedly.

Raphael stormed over to Gwen/Greg and towered over her/him.

"You may have won the "Chug Challenge". But, you're way too tipsy to last against me in a fight. So, I'm gonna pass on the "Beer Brawl". Raphael said as he started to walk away.

" What?! Get back here, I'm not through with you!" Gwen/Greg shouted angrily. Raphael turned around to face her/him.

" Like I said earlier, you're way too drunk to fight me, and you ain't even worth my time. Chicken Boy." He said as he continued to walk away.

" Chicken Boy?! Come back here snd say that to my face, ya limp noodle." Gwen/Greg shouted, not realizing that she/he had just dug her/his own grave.

Before she/he realized it, a large fist punched her/him right in the face and sent her/him flying right into a wall.

As Kevin saw "Greg" get up, he noticed some static fizzing around him and then saw a familiar ID Mask fall to the floor smoking. What shocked Kevin next was that "Greg" was actually his girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson.

Gwen groaned in pain and before she even realized it, Raphael slammed his fist into her ribcage before giving her a black eye.

" You wouldn't hurt a girl any further now, would you?" Gwen asked sheepishly as Raphael grabbed her by the front of her sweater and looked ready to murder her.

" You not only lied about being a guy and ruined Guy's night, you also insulted me and wounded my pride. So, prepare to die girl."

Just before Raphael could punch Gwen's lights out, Kevin stepped in and blocked the punch.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy Raph. Look, I know Gwen insulted you and wounded your "Pride". But, let me just take her back to my place and have a nice long talk with her. Then you can beat me up in her place." Kevin said, hoping to defuse the situation.

" Ahh, I'll let you both off the hook. But, this better be the last time your girlfriend sneaks into Guy's night." Raphael said angrily.

" It will be, I can promise you that." Kevin said as he helped Gwen to his car and drove off to his place.

" Ouch! Kevin, can you be a little more careful please?!" Gwen shouted in pain as Kevin placed a couple of ice packs on her bruised ribs and secured them with medical tape.

" I'm trying to be gentle Gwen. If you hadn't set Raphael off like that, I wouldn't have to be patching you up like this, now would I?" Kevin said sternly as he placed a smaller ice pack on Gwen's black eye and taped it in place.

" Ugghh, Kevin I really don't feel like arguing with you right now. My back, head, ribs, and eye hurts, and I think I'm gonna be sick from all that beer I drank." Gwen said as she laid down on the couch and moaned in pain.

" Here, these should help with the nausea, and sober you up at the same time." Kevin said as he handed Gwen two white pills.

" Thanks Kev." Gwen said as she took the pills and swallowed them before laying back down.

" You're welcome. And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to come off sounding like a sexist jerk and being all exclusive towards you. I just didn't want you to see me get drunk, make an ass of myself, and wind up embarrassing us both. Look, I'll make it up to you by allowing you to come with me to the next Guy's Night. But, you gotta do whatever I say, deal?"

" Okay, you got yourself a deal Kevin." Gwen said as she drifted off to sleep.

At the next Guy's Night:

" Kevin, this is so not fair!" Gwen shouted angrily from the bathroom.

" Hey, we had a deal. So, come on out and serve us our drinks, my little "Barmaid"." Kevin said in a goading tone of voice.

Gwen groaned before stepping out of the bathroom dressed as a German Barmaid, while holding a tray of beer in her hands.

" Karma's a bitch ain't it babe?" Kevin said teasingly.

Gwen went about serving the guys their drinks while making a mental note to herself to kill her boyfriend for this later.

**The End**

**And that's the end of this fanfic. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
